1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slim card reader. In particular, this invention relates to a slim card reader that accesses data stored in a memory card.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology has developed, a variety of apparatuses have become digitalized, such as digital still cameras. As the technology related to data storage and access has substantially developed, memory cards of small dimensions and with large capacities have been developed so that digital still cameras can take a large number of pictures and store the pictures onto the memory card. For matching cameras with different formats, a variety of memory cards with different formats and capacities have been developed, such as the Mini SD, and the Micro SD, etc.
Card readers are interface devices that are used to facilitate interaction between a memory card and computer host so that data stored in the memory cards can be accessed by the computer host and stored in the computer host. In order to match a variety of memory cards of different formats, memory readers in the market can access all kinds of such memory cards. The user does not need to buy a number of memory readers for accessing each memory card of a different format.
The card reader is used as an interface device between the memory cards and a computer host and is accessed by the computer host via a USB port of the computer host. The data in the memory card can be rapidly accessed by the computer host via a hot-plugging method. However, all of the card readers in the market have very large dimensions. Comparing the dimensions of the memory cards with the dimensions of the card readers, any observer will see a stark difference. A larger space is required and the manufacturing cost increases. Because the dimensions of a card reader are large, the card reader is heavy. When the card reader is directly plugged into the USB port of the computer host, it interferes with other devices on its side. Therefore, an additional USB extension cable is required. It is inconvenient for the user.